powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Superpower Manipulation
The power to manipulate superpowers. Also Called *Ability Manipulation *Paranormal Ability Manipulation *Potentikinesis *Potentiscinesis *Power Domain *Special Manipulation *Special Talent Manipulation *Supernatural Power Manipulation *Supernatural Talent Manipulation *The Great Force Capabilities Users have the ability to create, alter, manipulate, remove, change, etc, the supernatural energies in all beings, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers manipulative abilities. Definitions *'Attack': The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. *'Defense': The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. *'Specialist': The powers that are not categorized by attacks, defenses and supports. This uses powers that are capable of using abilities with a variety of effects. Such as controlling others, hexing others, teleportation, summoning, read minds, absorb powers, etc.. *'Support': The powers that enhance temporarily a variety of physical abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, etc. This power can also protect the target against any and/or all ailments that hinders them as well as accelerate their bodies healing process to gain a regenerative healing factor. The user can even apply more than one/all physical enhancements at the same time. Applications *Enhanced Power Replication *Power-Shifting *Power Absorption *Power Activation *Power Apex Inducement *Power Augmentation *Power Bestowal *Power Borrowing *Power Creation *Power Deactivation *Power Detection *Power Erasure *Power Evolution *Power Immunity *Power Learning *Power Limitation Inducement *Power Mixture *Power Negation *Power Opposition *Power Reflection *Power Replication *Power Restoration *Power Reversal *Power Sharing *Power Transferal *Power Transmutation *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Power Bestowal *Achieve Nigh Omnipotence and Nigh Omniscience by combining an immense amount of abilities *Grant every single Enhancement on an advanced level. *Damage "true" immortals and other users possessing almighty defensive powers (e.g. Chronolock) by circumventing the definition hence the restriction of the power. Variations *Immortality Manipulation *Power Embodiment *Precognition Manipulation *Teleportation Manipulation Associations * Absolute Existence * Meta Ability Creation * Omnipotence * Power Embodiment * Power Warping * Supernatural Manipulation ** Divinity ** Magic ** Science Manipulation Limitations *May be unable to create powers, being limited to manipulating only already existing ones. *Well defined or established powers, such as Universal Irreversibility, Omnilock, Probability Manipulation, etc. are slightly resistant to this power (re-scripting of a certain aspect is possible, but not the core properties) *Depending on the power and mastery of the power by the user, the scripting can range from minor superpowers to all powers (except well defined powers) and with a varying range from physical contact to all of existence. *Energy expenditure in the form of mental power etc. can vary from little to extraordinary depending on the mastery of the power by the user (a user could self-bestow Infinite Supply, eliminating this limit.) *Cannot create Omnipotence, Omniscience or Omnipresence. *Users of Power Anchoring cannot have their powers manipulated. Known Users Gallery Camille_asorbing_power.jpg|Camille absorbing powers 234318.jpg|Mikan Sakura (Gakuen Alice) can absorb, steal, copy, transfer, erase and seal any and all Alices at her will. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers